The Fifth Suit
by TopHatGirl
Summary: A Looking Glass Wars fanfic. Im in the middle of Arch Enemy, so don't kill me if my facts arent up to date.
1. Prologue

In Wonderland, and in playing cards around Earth, there are four suits: Hearts, Diamonds, Spades, and Clubs. Well, a long long time ago, so long ago that no one remembers it, there was a fifth suit. This suit was banished, and exiled outside Wonderland, and Borderland. Everyone has forgotten this suit, but it still exists. And it will rise again. To save Wonderland, Earth, and everything else.


	2. Chapter 1: Tea and Fights

I knew I was being a complete idiot waltzing into Hatter Madigan's apartment. I mean, he was head of the militia, and he had the finest weapons around. Still, I needed his help. For my people. I held her breath, and gave a weak knock on the door. It swung open immediately, revealing a young woman with a homburg on her head. She was braced for attack, but when she saw that only a girl her age was there, completely harmless, she relaxed.

"Oh, I was expecting….never mind. Who are you? No one except authorized militia would be able to get in the building." the girl asked.

"The names Melody. I am part of the militia." I explained. The girl looked quizzing ly at me.

"You? I think you better come in. I'm Homburg Molly." she led me inside. I sat on a plain couch. She served me a cup of tea, and I sipped at it.

"You shouldn't be so trusting of people." I said, and Molly whirled around, her hand at the brim of her hat.

"Why? Should I not trust you?" she asked, ready to throw her hat at any moment.

"You should, because I have some very important information. I was actually looking for Hatter Madigan's apartment, but I guess I have the wrong address."

"You are at Hatter's apartment. I am his daughter." she kept her hand on her hat, but her arm relaxed. I spit out my tea, not because of its taste, but because of what she said.

"Daughter?! Wow, we must not have heard the news."

"We? Who's we?" she asked suspiciously.

"I will explain in time, but for now, I must speak with Hatter." I said, and took another sip of my tea.

"You will explain now." a deep voice from the doorway said. I turned around, and right before my eyes was Hatter Madigan. I almost dropped my cup of tea, for he was as powerful and intimidating as the pictures. He had his famous top hat on, and I wanted to hold it. But, I acted casual, and placed my tea on the table.

"Very well then. Hello, Hatter Madigan. Tales of you are great. My name is Melody, and I come from a land outside Wonderland, Borderland, or even Earth." I said. He stayed at the doorway, ready to attack if necessary. I continued. "Pray tell, Hatter, how many suits are in the deck?" I asked.

"Four." he answered, wondering where this was going.

"That is where you are wrong, sir. There are five suits."

"Nonsense. There has been four ever since the dawn of Wonderland." he said, getting bored. I slam down my cup on the table.

"NEVER SAY THAT MY SUIT IS NONSENSE!" I yelled, and quickly jerked a hidden blade out of my sleeve, and threw it at Hatter. Even the great Hatter Madigan could not dodge the speed of my blade, so it grazed his arm, and blood dripped out. Both him and Molly gaped at it, wondering how a girl my age could be that fast. Hatter instantly took off his top hat, then threw it at me as a blade. I caught it in midair, and switched it back to hat form. "I apologize for my outburst. I mean you no harm. I simply wish to educate you." Molly stared at me as if I had three heads and a polka dot skirt.

"Say what you need to say, then go." Hatter said through gritted teeth, annoyed that I could've done that.

"There is a fifth suit, but no one remembers it, because it was banished a very long time ago, and everyone in that time forgot about it." He nodded, and I continued. "The fifth suit is the Blades." Homburg Molly gasped.

"I read about that, in the library. It said it was a legend, a myth." She said. I shake my head.

"It is quite real. In fact, I am the Princess of Blades." Now its Hatter's turn to gasp.

"You? A princess? Prove it." he said, and I smile. I imagine a top hat of my own on my head, and they stare at it,

"You have imagination, so what? Many citizens of Wonderland do." Molly argues.

"True, but can you explain why I'm so good with blades? Its because all Blades have extraordinary skill in that area." I said. "It also explains why…" I look at the floor.

"Why what?" Hatter demands. I look up and our eyes meet.

"I have reason to believe that you both are descendents of a royal Blade."


End file.
